Little Moments
by Neeklos
Summary: The twins get into some trouble at school. Wanda, with little memory of her own parents, has to figure out how to deal with the situation. She resolves by showing them little moments of Vision and Wanda's journey.


_Based on the twins, Billy and Tommy, from the comics. This story is sort of a play-on of my previous story, Of Logic and Love._

 _Visit my tumblr page if you'd like to see an illustration that goes along with this fic. I'd post a link but fanfiction is a stickler for that sort of thing :P Have some chill FF.  
_

 _tumblr/blog/warstang_

* * *

Wanda clenched her hands tightly, desperately trying to avoid revealing sparks of red between her palms. The woman before her would not speak in such harsh tones if she knew the true nature that resided within the young mother. Outside, children laughed as they carelessly played on their recess. It was a sound she normally took comfort in when visiting the school grounds, however the principal's fierce glare made it difficult to contain her anger.

"They are suspended for a week," she finally laid her judgment.

"Isn't that a bit harsh?" Wanda tried to keep her tone even, not wanting to put her sons in further punishment. "They have never caused problems before."

"They nearly sent a child to the hospital, Mrs. Maximoff. They are lucky they aren't expelled," she stated firmly as she rose from her chair. "That'll be all."

Wanda bit her cheek before leaving the office. She found her sons waiting outside. Had the situation not been so dire their frustrated expressions would have caused her to chuckle, but the dry tears on Billy's cheeks and the blood at Tommy's lip only fueled her fury. She knelt in front of them and they remained quiet as she examined their faces for injury. Pulling a tissue from her purse she gently wiped the blood from the boy's face.

"Are we in trouble?" Billy finally asked.

"You two started a fight, what do you think?" She sighed in disappointment.

"But mom, we didn't start it…" He hushed when he caught her scolding glare. Rising to her feet, Wanda ushered her twins from the school. They remained quiet on the ride home as she attempted to sort her thoughts, desperately wishing Vision was there to share his input. They had never had to discipline their sons before and she was terribly unprepared for it.

"So, what happened?" She finally asked. Glancing in the rear-view mirror, she watched them hide their gazes out the windows as they sat in silence. "I would prefer you to tell me. You know I don't like to read your minds."

"He had it coming." Billy mumbled from the back seat.

"We have made it very clear that you never use violence to solve a problem," she scolded fiercely.

"You do," her son countered with an unappealing tone.

"Your father and I would protect people. We never bullied. There's a difference." She managed to speak firmly, though guilt constantly reminded her of a much darker past. One day, she would be able to explain her troubled childhood and her involvement in Ultron's creation, but their young age prevented her from sharing such memories.

"We _were_ protecting someone!" he pouted.

"Then tell me who," she demanded. "Your teacher says otherwise."

He fell back into his silent stare as she pulled into the long driveway. Stark had helped them secure the gorgeous home with plenty of acres for their children. Here, they could explore their powers without fear of being spotted. Vision would spend hours playing catch with Tommy, who even at such a young age could nearly compete with Pietro's speed. Wanda would help Billy harness his abilities, having inherited similar powers to her own.

"I'm going to make dinner, by the time it's ready one of you had better be ready to explain." She stated before throwing the car in park. The twins hurried from the vehicle and out of her sight. She sighed deeply before exiting. Glancing at her phone, she wondered if Vision would answer a call before remembering that he was on a plane with Stark too deep into a mission to talk.

She laid onto the couch and tried to clear her head. Searching for memories of her childhood, of ways her own mother would handle a situation such as this. However, with so much time spent on their own, she found none. The memories of her parents were so few and the times had been very different. Pietro and Wanda were born into war, without the simple luxuries of disobeying their parents. They lived as if every day would be their last, until finally it was.

A frustrated tear slipped from her eye as she groaned the pain away. Angry that the world had left her orphaned at such a young age, angry that their powers made the simple life so difficult, but most of all angry that her own sons had betrayed their teachings to gang up on some child and left him with lasting marks to prove it. They were sweet boys. Never once had Wanda imagined she'd receive a phone call like the one she had today, and she despised feeling disappointed in her own children.

The softest sound of footsteps stole her from her thoughts. Thomas saw her wipe the tear from her face before she met his gaze. He quickly hid his gentle eyes into the carpet. Her heart throbbed at the sight as she fiercely wondered how this sweet child had wreaked such havoc.

"Thomas?"

"Is dad a robot?" As he asked the question, a tear slid onto his cheek. She stared at him, bewildered by the question.

"Why would you ask that question?" She raised her brow in surprise.

"He called dad a robot…" his face contorted in pain as he began to sob. Her heart broke at the sight of his tears, as she began to understand the root of the day's troubles.

"Did you tell him who we are?" She asked as calmly as possible.

"They were talking about the Avengers," Billy snuck around the door frame to offer his input. "Then they started making fun of dad..."

"Boys, this is very important." She took their hands within hers, panic rising within her. "Did you tell them who we are?"

"No." They shook their heads in unison. Relief flowed through her veins, but their tears reminded her of the other problem. She wouldn't admit it, but a part of her wanted to side with the boys. Vision dealt with enough scrutiny, she didn't want him to face anymore. However, recalling the state of the child her sons had left the child in, she would not allow their violence to continue.

"Tell me what happened," she asked gently.

"One of the girls in class said Vision loves the Scarlet Witch, then _he_ started shouting that dad couldn't love because he's just a robot," Billy spoke when Thomas was unable to contain his cries. "We argued with him, but then he called dad a stupid machine and Tommy jumped on him."

"That's no reason to attack someone," she sighed; knowing darn well that she would have acted similarly.

"But mom…" Billy stood for his brother.

"Not buts," she stated more firmly. "You are stronger than the other kids and you have powers that they do not. It's not fair, but you have to be more responsible than them. Do you understand?"

When they both nodded, she pulled them to her. Wrapping them safely in her arms.

"Is he right?" Thomas sobbed against her. "Does papa not love us?"

She squeezed her eyes shut, not wanting them to misunderstand the tears she hid. When she was certain her eyes were clear, she gently pushed them away so that she could see their faces.

"You know that he loves you. More than anything." She promised.

"But machines can't feel love," Billy's face fell. She wanted to sigh, not knowing how to best describe their father's unique birth to someone so young.

"Your father is human in every way. He's simply made of different stuff." She patted the couch next to her, commanding them to sit. They obeyed and she wiped the tears from their cheeks. "Close your eyes. I want to show you something."

Wanda placed a gentle hand at the sides of their faces. Scarlet sprouted from her palms as she connected their minds. She could feel their worries, surprised by the depth of their fears that some small boy had planted within them. She resisted the anger building within her, not wanted to transfer it to her sons. She pressed into their minds and began to show them their memories.

She showed them their wedding day.

 _It was supposed to be a small wedding. Stark on the other hand, had other motives. The church was filled with decoration suitable for a King and Queen. It had made her uncomfortable at first to step out with the small crowd of their friends watching, but after Clint took her arm and began to guide her down the aisle the only thing that mattered was them. The tuxedo Vision wore contrasted perfectly with his red skin and the expression he offered melted her heart._

 _Vision's gaze was always focused, but on this day there was an even greater intensity to his stare. His eyes held her throughout the entire ceremony, until finally her curiosity grew to great. With him so focused, she was able to into his mind as he delivered the vows. The short glance filled her with an explosion of adoration. With his heart laid bare before her, she could feel everything. His disbelief that someone could love him at all, let alone enough to enter such permanent vows. His fierce devotion to her and his willingness to go to great lengths just to see her smile. Most of all, his love, rooted so deeply that it had begun to rule his entire being. His emotions overwhelmed her, forcing a tear from her eyes as she graciously declared I do._

She showed them their first dance.

 _She hated attention. Yet, surprisingly she didn't even notice the eyes watching them as they swayed. Vision held her protectively, prepared to fly them far from danger if it dared to strike. With a strong arm holding her waist, the other cradled her hand to his chest. While he whispered numerous "I love you's" into her ear, her thumb caressed the gold ring now dressing his finger. He had told her later that the feel of the metal against his skin was discomforting, yet he never dreamed of removing it._

 _The rings satisfied her more than she'd ever dreamed a material item could bring. She embraced the symbol of their unity, happy to claim him as her husband and happy to be known as his wife. Where they had once desired secrecy, always sneaking around Edinburgh to avoid being caught, they now happily shared their love._

She showed them his nightmares.

 _She'd awaken one night, noticing the absence of a warm body beside her. She found him sitting in a chair, staring blankly out the window. She whispered his name, but he did not seem to notice. Crawling from the bed, she casually walked beside him before noticing the trembling in his skin. Her worry grew and she reached out to hold his arm._

 _It was the first time she had seen him flinch. The terror in his eyes brought her to her knees as she wrapped her arms around him._

" _I… I am sorry," he began. "I was resting and his image invaded my mind. I could almost feel his hand at my throat…"_

" _You had a nightmare," she explained sadly. He slept so little that she hardly ever caught him in slumber. She had supposed it was possible for him to have bad dreams, but wished his uniqueness could have spared him from their torment. She held him all night, as he would so often comfort her after a wave of nightmares. He apologized frequently as he began to shake more rapidly. Her heart broke for him, but she remained strong that night. She mimicked the caresses he would often use during her nightmares, whispering words of love until the sun began to rise. The light seemed to comfort him, just in time for exhaustion to claim her as he carried her sleeping form back to bed._

She showed them his sadness.

 _She hadn't meant for him to find her sitting with the pregnancy test in hand, while tears spilled onto her cheeks as the results were no different from the past several times. She tossed it into the trash quickly when she felt his presence, but the tears in his own eyes caused a wave of guilt to flow through her._

" _It's okay, Vis." She smiled, despite her tears. "I'm fine."_

 _She stood to meet his embrace._

" _It pains me greatly that I cannot give you what you desire." He whispered. She attempted to hush him when the pain in his voice was too much to bear. "Do you regret marrying me?"_

 _Her eyes widened as she pulled back to meet his distressed gaze. Taking his face firmly in her grasp, she met his gaze confidently._

" _I would change nothing, my love. Never."_

She showed them his joy.

 _Her hands shook as she placed the car in park, while her mind reeled with the information she'd just confirmed with Stephen Strange. A hand lingered at her belly, protecting the impossibility that they had overcome. She found him in the kitchen, where he was attempting a new meal for her. Vision smiled when he saw her, but frowned when he noticed her strange expression._

" _Are you alright?" he asked. She had rehearsed countless scenarios on how she could deliver the news to him in some extravagant way, yet memory failed her as she blurted so simply._

" _I'm pregnant." Her eyes never left him. She never imagined her magic would have worked, having used her powers to command her womb to accept his child. It had been a feeble attempt, or so that is what they both believed. When she grew suspicious of her condition, she had to confirm it with Stephen. She had to see the life growing within her with her own two eyes. "Vis?"_

 _She didn't think it was possible for him to go into shock, but then again she had thought it to be impossible for them to conceive._

" _It worked?" he whispered in amazement._

" _It worked!" She finally broke, leaping into her husband's open arms. Smiling and laughing into his shoulder. Whispering the phrase countless times. He seldom laughed, but in that moment his joy could not be contained._

 _When she began to show, he became obsessed with the child growing within her. She would wake to him cradling her belly, leaving soft kisses where the baby would kick. It surprised them both how much the child moved, not knowing there was more than one residing in her womb. He became irritably overprotective, testing her temper's limits, however a simple movement inside her belly was a swift reminder of the precious gift she carried._

 _She let him go overboard. Trying to contain her laughter when he'd prepare to fight the squirrel he'd been certain was a much larger intruder. Tony caught on quickly and started testing his limits by sneaking around the house. She lost count of how many suits Stark lost but thankfully, Vision was never one to stay angry for very long._

She showed them their first day.

 _She woke to her newborn's coo. Exhausted from their birth, she could hardly register the time of night. Vision sat on the bed beside her with the twins nestled safely in his arms. Her heart filled with an immense warmth as she watched them. He held them both in one arm, while the other traced the features of their faces. Adoration was written in his movements. His strong finger was overpowered by Thomas' feeble grip, holding it still as if he were a match for Vision's strength._

 _She pushed herself off the mattress, just enough to fall against the free side of his chest. Without disturbing the babies, he rewarded her with a lasting kiss at her forehead._

" _You did so beautifully, my love." She could manage no more than a mumble of gratitude against his chest. She rested her palm on the babies', making certain they both felt her contact. She brushed against their minds, taking pleasure in the innocence that rested within them._

" _You should take that disguise off," she mumbled. "Let them meet their real father."_

" _The nurse could return…"_

" _She won't be back until morning," she countered tiredly._

" _What if they're afraid of me?" he asked cautiously._

" _That's not possible," she stated seriously. Meeting his gaze, she brought her hand up to hold his cheek. "Show them. You'll see."_

 _His expression remained nervous, but he obeyed her request. His pale skin faded to red, beginning at his skull and ending at the finger still held in their son's grasp. He waited for their screams as their new eyes observed the uniqueness of the man holding them. Wanda smiled almost smugly before kissing his chin._

" _See. I told you."_

" _Wanda… I do not feel right asking you to do anything more tonight. But…"_

 _She used all her energy to adjust her placement to see his face, finding a tear sneaking along his crimson cheek. "What is it, Vis?"_

" _I feel strange…" he whispered. She smirked before raising her hand to connect their minds._

 _Her heart was filled with his amazement at the two miracles before them. With their existence being such an impossibility, he was filled with an immense terror that he'd awaken from this beautiful dream. His hands needed to touch them; arms needed to hold them. In a world filled with so much terror, he could not fathom them leaving the safety of his grasp. He'd only known them outside of the womb for a few hours, yet he cherished them as if he'd loved them for centuries. He couldn't understand the effect those two tiny infants had upon him, but like his feelings for Wanda, he welcomed the strange emotions._

" _You love them." She smiled through tear-filled eyes and rested her head back against him. "Don't worry, I feel it too."_

 _She felt him nod while the strangest sob emerged from him. "I love them so much."_

She gave them back their minds and their lips stretched into smiles.

"Now, tell me, does that look like someone who can't feel love?" She asked them with a smile. They responded by crashing into her. She laughed as their small arms wrapped around her belly and she held them with equal intensity.

"I love you mum." They both spoke from her embrace. She kissed each of their heads in response and held them for a bit longer before the door opened unexpectedly. They fled from her arms quicker than they had entered as Vision walked through the door. "Daddy!"

"Hello boys," he smiled as they forced themselves into his arms. He glanced to Wanda in confusion, not used to such an enthusiastic entrance. Nonetheless, he welcomed the twins in his grip and kissed the tops of their heads. "How was your day?"

"Tommy punched a kid in class," Billy said as matter of fact.

"Hey! Billy helped." Tommy retorted.

"We're suspended for a week."

The shocked expression that overcame her husband's face was nearly too comical for Wanda to bear. She stood from the couch, suppressing a chuckle.

"Alright, why don't you both go wait in your room until dinner?" She patted their backs.

"But mom?" They both began to whine.

"You're still grounded," she stated firmly. They both groaned before leaving the room. Wanda smiled at her husband before walking into his arms.

"Your expression is far too relaxed based on the information they just delivered." He stated in worry. "Why are you so calm?"

She laughed against his chest before meeting his lips for a quick kiss. "You're home early."

"Yes. And you are dodging the question."

"I handled it," she smiled before describing the details of the day. She hesitated before telling him Thomas' reasoning for snapping, but knew she could not save him from the truth. Just as she anticipated he ducked his eyes in sorrow, but his spirits lifted when she mentioned the memories she had shared with them.

"I have always feared my differences would cause them pain," he reminded her softly. She nodded before resting against him, wrapping her arms tightly around his back.

"You want to know what the worst thing is?" She mumbled against his shoulder.

"What is that?"

"I can't tell the boys how badly I want to punt that child." He chuckled at her answer.

"That would be unwise."

"I know," she smiled. "This parenting thing is hard."

"You are magnificent at it." No matter how often he complimented her, his words never deteriorated in value. She pulled back slightly to thank him with a kiss.

"Did you remind Tony that you're retired?"

"I would not have gone had he not been so desperate," Vision explained.

"I know," she grumbled. "I just want to make sure this is not a regular occurrence."

"I believe he understands our desires for separating from the Avengers." He lifted her hand to his lips, placing tender kisses at her knuckles. "He has discovered new technology that will secure our home even greater. He shall arrive next week to implement them."

"More security?" She chuckled. "I'm starting to think our home is more secure than the White House."

"Secretary Ross continues to place great pressure against him," he frowned. "He is most displeased with our disappearance. Mr. Stark feels the extra measures are necessary."

"I hate that guy," she grumbled. Vision nodded in agreeance.

He rested his forehead against hers, moving his hands to hold her face. She smiled at his nearness.

"I have missed you," he whispered.

"It's only been two days, Vis." She chuckled.

"Days apart from you stretch into years." Many years ago, she would have scuffed at his cliché poetry, having believed that such comments only existed as a tool for men to bed the foolish. It had taken time for her to grow accustom to his flattery, however, a simple glance into his mind brought clarity to the seriousness of his words. He meant every word that passed through his lips.

She stepped in close to him before claiming his lips. She used to fear that one day her feelings would fade. It was what her peers had warned her would happen, scuffing at Wanda's description for the depth of her love. They didn't know her history, nor even the fact that she was an Avenger. They could not possibly understand what she had lost. She now pitied the other mothers at the school, for now even after years together the emotions she shared with Vision still burned with great intensity.

He deepened their kiss, both forgetting about the troubles of the day. Her fingers roamed in the softness of his hair, as he still donned his human disguise. Before the twins, she had known how this kiss would have ended. Leading them to the security of their bedroom. However, as if on que, two childish groans sounded from the doorway.

"Eww!" The boys giggled from the hallway. She broke from her husband with a smile.

"I thought I told you to go to your room?" She raised her brow.

"We're bored," Billy whined.

"Yes. That's the point to being grounded."

"And hungry," Tommy countered. She rolled her eyes before ushering her family towards the kitchen.

After dinner, the night carried on as a typical end to their days. Vision took the boys to bed, reading them a story while they fell to sleep. Tonight, however, Wanda noticed took much longer for her husband to return to her. She walked to their room and immediately heard the comforting voice reciting a child's tale. She peaked around the corner, finding both boys resting against his side. He was nearing the end when Tommy interrupted.

"Papa," he mumbled against his father. "Do you hate us for what we did?"

Her naturally calm husband flinched at the question. "There are no actions you could possibly perform that would cause me to feel such a way."

"Are you mad at us?" Billy rephrased his brother's question.

"Well, do you understand why your actions were wrong?" he asked them gently. They both nodded together. "Then I am not angry."

"But he said mean things about you," Thomas pressed.

"Many people say things that are impolite. True power comes not with acting upon your anger but from forgiving your enemies." Vision's crimson fingers ran through the child's short hair. "He said those things because he does not understand. Fighting him will not change his mind. But, showing him kindness just might."

"That's hard…" he pouted tiredly into his side.

"Yes," Vision smiled at his son. "But if you change just one heart, all of the struggles are worth it."

"I love you, papa," he finally said. Billy repeated the words through a yawn only a second after. Wanda could feel the surge of adoration flow through her husband and as he assured them of his love she could stay away no longer. She crawled next to them as Vision pulled both boys to lay atop his chest, making room for her to lay. The twins managed a smile before sleep claimed them both.

"This is not how I thought this day would go," Wanda whispered with a smile. Rested against his strong arm, she wrapped an arm around her family.

"It never does," he kissed her forehead. "But, I feel it ended quite pleasantly."

"Yes," she mumbled against his chest. "It always does."


End file.
